The Spy Who Saved Me
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: Emmett is a secret agent. Everyone thinks he leads a boring life in computers. When a case takes him home, he must deal with his past as well as protect his secrets from the ones he loves. After meeting a girl he puts her in danger because of who he is. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

************I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.**********

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**EMMETTS POV**

Half listening to Jasper ramble on about the woman he banged last night. I would throwing in a few "Uh huhs and wow I can't believe it." Just so he would think I was listening to him.

All of his stories started out the same way "She was wearing a pair of thigh high panty hoses." and ended with "The best fuck of my life." Now come on they all couldn't be the best. Yet when he told the story they were. I think some of it was he was lonely and this was his way of making up for not having a constant woman he loves in his life.

He was always trying to hook me up with some girl but I always said no. He keeps telling me that sooner or later I would wanna get laid. He was right about that part. I haven't had a woman to warm my bed in a long time.

There hasn't been a woman since my high school sweetheart, Rosalie. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever meet. The one that I was ready to ask to marry me and make my wife, my one and only. I wanted it all with her; a big house, lots of kids running around but most of all I wanted forever with her.

It always makes me smile when I think about her. But tears my heart apart at the same time. Clicking on the computer I was doing a extensive back ground search on one Mrs. Rosalie King. She married well after me because he is fucking loaded. He gave her the things that I couldn't, not just money. I have money but it was my life style and who I am that she grew to hate along with me.

Working for the Agency is the hardest on your personal life. No one and I mean no one, not even your parents, are allowed to know what you do for a living. And what I do is being a Spy. Keeping America safe from the bad guys that most of the time they don't even know exist. That's why when Rose finally had enough of my never being at home and never knowing where I was, she left me.

I didn't even fight her on it either. She was better off without me and a lot safer too. I knew it was coming and I was really sure she was seeing Royce King even when she was still with me. But, it really doesn't matter now anyways. The last thing she said to me before walking out the door for good was "I don't want you anymore and you're not good enough for me." In so many ways that's how I felt too, not good enough.

Maybe Jasper is on to something when he talks about the four F's; find them, feel them, fuck them and then completely forget about them. In our profession it's about all you can do. Trying to have a real relationship would only put them in danger too. Leaving a woman at home alone and lonely to long only spells out disaster. Rose proved that to me. That's why I vowed no more women in my life right now.

Being on the road and living out of a suitcase is kind of getting old to me. I just wanted to make my ten years for retirement then I am going to find a new line of work. Maybe even in computers. I have so much computer knowledge to make my cover seem real.

That's what everyone believes I do anyways, a computer analyst. I always smile to myself when they ask me what I do for a living. I give them a whole bunch of technical bullshit about computers that almost puts them to sleep so they won't ever ask me that question again. Works every time.

Looking at Roses picture, I was lost in her beautiful smile and oh those pouty lips. I heard throat clearing and it was Victoria, my commanding officer "You wouldn't be abusing company connections to check up on your old girl friend again would you Mr. Cullen?"

I shut the lid down to my laptop "Of course not. I was doing some follow up work." Then I gave her my dazzling smile.

Throwing a huge folder down on my desk she called Jasper over "I am giving this assignment to my favorite spy dicks." That is her nickname for us because she thinks she's funny and I have to admit there are those times that we just act like dicks.

"We are getting strange murders popping up all around us that look very similar to the work of the Volturi gang. We are trying to keep it off the radar and out of the news as much as possible. Find out everything you can and I want results by Monday morning. I've already booked your flights to Seattle, Washington. I don't know if you two want the gay lovers as your cover again or what? But I don't want this leaking out to the press. Everything better stay low key." Anything but the gay lovers routine again. We flipped a coin and I lost the last time. I was the bitch for a weekend. It's hard enough to pretend like were gay but Jasper is smaller and shorter than me.

Jasper picked the envelope that I have been playing with for about two months that was on my desk "Why don't we use your parents wedding anniversary party as our cover? Don't they live in Washington?" I decided not to go. I've been trying to make my decision and seeing Rose again would just mean more heart ache for me. It's not fair to my parents I know but, because of her I haven't went home for three years. I've shut that chapter of my life and haven't wanted to reopen it.

"Afraid we can't. I already declined the invitation. My sister Alice has worked really hard on this party and there wouldn't be any room for us there." I was hoping that this would be enough for them to shut up about it and they would let it go. But it wasn't.

"What an excellent idea Mr. Hale. That is the perfect cover." Arguing with Victoria that I would much rather pretend to be Jasper's gay lover.

She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder "You better leave early so that you can get pack to go see your parents. Because that had better be the cover you use. I will talk to you both on Monday. Have a great weekend boys."

Finishing the last of my work for the day. I picked up the envelope that Alice had sent me. Going back to the place I hadn't been to in so long was making my mind go in so many different directions.

Meeting up with Jasper at the airport to make our flight "So what is Forks like? Are there hot women everywhere in night clubs?" I told him that he was going to be sadly disappointed. Forks is a small town without any kind of night life going on. Most places in town are closed by 11:00 p.m.

I gave my buddy a call I hadn't seen or talked to for a while. Asking him if he would pick us up at the airport. I wanted to prolong seeing everyone as long as possible. We might even crash at his house tonight before I let them know I'm back in town. Because once they find out you know I'm going to have to spend time with them.

Getting off the plane I was looking around for Jacob everywhere. He has gotten bigger and has buffed up since the last time I saw him "Hey man it's been so long. This is a friend of mine that works with me, Jasper Hale. Jasper this is the shit head that I grew up with. We use to go out on the weekends and would get so drunk that we would be howling at the moon before the end of the night."

Jacob and Jasper hit it off pretty well. At lot has changed over the years with Jacob other than his appearance. He was telling us about his wife, Leah and their two children Seth and Emily.

"When did you get married Jake? Thanks for letting me know?" Feeling a little hurt that he didn't even tell me.

"Dude what are you talking about? I have been calling you for two years and this is the first time you have bothered to call me. Leah sent you I don't know how many emails and we mailed an invitation to your last known address. But that came back with no forwarding address. I've really missed you being around. We grew up more like brothers than friends." Now I just felt bad. We were inseparable growing up and Jake is the closest thing I have to a brother, other than Jasper. When I left Rose behind I guess I did that to the ones I love and care about too.

Jake had made his own little business working on cars next to his house. He never even considered leaving here and leaving it like I did "I like the small town living. It's simple and I can breath here. City living isn't for me and isn't the place I would want to raise my family. Don't you want to settle down and start a family?"

I had thought about it but that dream got taken away from me. Jake must have realized what he said by the look on my face "Oh shit Em, I'm sorry. Are you seeing anybody?" If it hadn't been for him after Rose left, I don't know if I would have made it through it or not. He listening to me ramble on and checked on me all the time. When I was at the lowest point in my life Jake was there for me.

Leah was nothing like I expected her to be either. Really pretty but sort of mouthy "Jake I asked you to have that done by the time I got home. One damn thing Jake one damn thing and you didn't do it."

Jake was telling her that he would have but he drove to the airport to pick us up and ran out of time. After Leah went into the house Jasper was razzing him a little bit "Does the little lady always make you toe the line like that? There is no damn woman that will pussy whip me."

Jake puffed out his chest "I am not pussy whipped. Just because I love my wife and want to make her happy doesn't mean anything. She knows how far to push me. She knows who wears the pants in this family."

Leah was yelling "Now Jacob." He was hustling it pretty fast to get to done what she wanted him to.

Jasper and I said it at the same time "Pussy whipped."

Jake was was busy with the kids, a wife and trying to earn a living. I felt like Jasper and I would be intruding by staying with them even though he kept saying it was fine for us to stay there.

With no rental car places in town Jake let us borrow a truck he was fixing up for resale. It was a rusty old faded red 1953 Chevy. We went into town to see if we could rent a room somewhere and get something to eat.

Pushing the old truck all the way too. I was kind of surprised that it made it there. Driving through the middle of the not so big town of Forks Jasper was taking it all in "Welcome to May Berry. I wonder where Andy and Barney hang out?"

The same old diner was still here that I grew up eating at as a kid. When I turned the truck off, it back fired like a gun shot "Now that's some low key shit right there. I'm glad we won't be in any high speed chases." Jasper always points out the most obvious shit to me sometimes.

Getting ready to go in the diner I noticed two cars that looked like they wouldn't belong in this town at all. They were parked in front of a little coffee shop across the street. I found that really strange so I stopped to watch for a minute "Jasper look." It was Aro and Demetri Volutri coming out of there.

This was just some random lucky shit on our part. We won't even have to stay here for another day. We could have this shit be wrapped up by tonight and gone before my family ever knows I was here.

They got into separate cars. Running back to the truck we both stopped "Nah."

We took off on foot to see where they went to since we could run faster than that old truck would go "Jasper follow Aro. I'll take Demetri." Jasper nodded and I was running as hard as I could to catch up with him. I saw the car round the corner and when I rounded it; I crashed into a little brunette girl that was carrying a take out tray of hot scalding coffee cups.

She was short and when those cups emptied on my crouch, I was on fire "Fuck."

Trying to get my pants down to get them unstuck from my burning skin. I saw her pointing something at me. I couldn't see. My eyes felt like someone had shoved hot pokers in them. The bitch pepper sprayed me.

I could only hear what was going on around me because I couldn't see a damn thing. I was feeling for the side of the building and had my hand on something soft yet hard "Emmett get your hand off my dick. We aren't playing like were gay lovers right now." It was Jasper's voice.

He helped me get my balance and asked if Demetri recognized me and had done this to me. When I told him what happened he started laughing "Some of the baddest terrorist in the world haven't been able to take you down and you get your ass handed to you by a girl. Damn I'm glad that girl didn't have a gun or she would have gotten some national top secrets out of you. By the way was she hot?" Every body thinks they are fucking funny I swear.

He was leading me to the car since I couldn't see very well still. There was a man I couldn't make out standing before us "That's him. That's the one that flashed me." That was a female voice. I was squinting really hard trying to make out the image.

Jasper was trying to explain to the officer that it was just a misunderstanding. But he let go of me, when I took a step towards them I couldn't see I was stepping down from the curb and fell to the ground "Just a misunderstanding huh? What is he drunk or high? I don't know where you two are from but we don't tolerate that kind of stuff around here." I was glad I took the time to stop and pull up my pants before this shit happened.

Discussing with Jasper who we were going to call for our bail. Since we don't live here we need someone local or someone with a lot of pull that would be willing to sign our bond "We can't call Victoria. It will blow our cover. We have to blend in with everyone especially since the Volturis are here in this town. Just call your parents."

"Fuck. Won't they be happy to see I'm home?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. This is the first human story that I have written and I thought it would be fun! **

**Let me know what you think! **

**To my normal readers I've began updating all my stories again and wrote a couple of new stories as well. **

**Ricochet Of Love, Sons of Anarchy**

**Psyched Vampires, Crossover of PSYCH/TWILIGHT**

**HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!**


	2. Chapter 2

************I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.**********

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**EMETTS POV**

Picking up the phone dreading having to make this call already. Mom answered it and I asked for dad "He's not home yet sweetie. He is attending a conference today and won't be home until late tonight. The number that came up on the phone is local. Emmett are you here in town?"

After trying to give a very brief explanation to her "Of course honey I'll be there as soon as I can. I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but I am so happy you're home. We all have missed you so much."

"Mom do you think dad has any burn cream at the house that you could bring with you?" She said yes and my explanation for that was even shorter. I said I burnt my leg. I just didn't tell her which leg it was.

Jasper wanted to know if I got a hold of my dad "He's gone today. Mom is going to be here soon." But not soon enough to suit me. I was starting to blister in places that I didn't even want to talk about with him.

The sheriff wasn't the nicest guy in the world to us either. I forget coming from a small town where nothing ever happens this must be making some excitement for him. Getting to throw his badge around, making him feel all big. It must be the reason because he is acting as though we did something to him personally. Unlocking the cell door "Your bail has been paid. But I'll be keeping an eye on you two. Dr Cullen is a good man and upstanding citizen in this community. This is the last behavior that I would expect coming from his son." It was the last sentence that he said that got to me. This would be a disappointment to my father, Carlisle.

Charles Swan the local gun slinger in town and the not so friendly sheriff was talking with my mom Esme. Just like they were old friends but I was burning and didn't care if I was interrupting them or not. I gave her a quick hug and asked if she brought it.

Mom handed me the cream and I went outside to the car. Getting in the back seat where I could stretch my legs out. I pulled my pants down and it was cooling the burn down "Ah, fuck that feels better."

Jasper opened the door and stuck his head in the car. There I was rubbing the white cream all over my dick "Um... couldn't it wait until you were alone. Stop pulling your pud and get over so I can get in." This would effect most people if they happened upon this but, not Jasper.

Before I could get a word out of my mouth mom got in the car too. All smiles with us until she looked in the back seat "Oh dear god." There I was with my hand on my dick with white cream smeared all over it. Jasper half in and half out of the car hoovering over me.

"No mom it's not what you think. I got burnt and I'm just trying to get the healing process started."

With her mouth opened really wide and her eyes huge she looked over to Jasper. Not to much gets to Jasper and this was one of those times. He stuck his hand out to her "I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Jasper Hale and it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

My mother is the sweetest and the kindest person you would ever want to meet. She hesitated but finally shook his hand "It's nice to meet you too dear." Then she took out a sanitized hand wipe out of her purse. Wiping her hands over and over with it.

Getting my pants pulled up and wanting to die from the embarrassment of my mother catching me touching myself. Jasper was talking to her like nothing ever happened "Mrs. Cullen what's for dinner this evening?" He must be hungry because we never did get to eat lunch and he's already asking about dinner.

"Well um... I was going to serve Italian sausage but I think once Alice gets there we will just go out to eat this evening." Damn not only do I have to spend the evening with my parents but Alice too. She always has that pitiful look on her face when she's talking to me. She tries to skate around Rose and not mention her around me.

"You know for some reason that sounds so good to me. Perhaps I can help you out in the kitchen cooking while were here. I know my way around a kitchen. Just ask Emmett I cook for him all the time. I really love a good sausage especially the ones that are plump and juicy when you put them in your mouth." When the words came out of his mouth I knew what mom was thinking. I was wishing really hard that he would just shut the fuck up.

Mom was looking at me in the rear view mirror "I bet you do dear."

Feeling like I was a little kid again being chauffeured around by my mommy setting in the back seat. Going home I tuned them out and was enjoying the country side scenery. When you haven't been somewhere for a long time everything looks new to you. But yet again you remember it just the way it use to be in some ways.

We got settled in. Jasper and I were talking about what we needed to do. The Volturis must be gathering here because it's the perfect town to hide out in. Small and no one would know who they are. That would be a reasonable explanation as to why they were spotted near Seattle too.

Getting out some of our little spy gadgets we use to help us get the job done. We were deciding which ones we needed for this one. A camera, night vision goggles, stealth video glasses and sonic listening devices "I think this should be a good start." Then Jasper closed up the suitcase and stuck it under the bed.

Jasper put the listen device in his ear getting the frequency tuned in and was laughing "What's so damn funny?"

He handed it to me "Just listen."

It was my mom talking to my dad "I'm telling you Carlisle that's the reason he hasn't came home for so long. No I am not over reacting on this. His exact words to me was; I got burnt and I'm just trying to get the healing process started. Rosalie hurt him so bad that she turned him gay with Jasper. You should have seen what they were doing in the back seat of my car." I stopped listening after that. Them thinking I'm gay was better than them giving me pity.

Asking mom if we could borrow her car we drove to town to stake out that little coffee shop to see if any of them came back this afternoon. They must be using it as a meeting place.

Sitting across the street at the diner as our cover. We took our time ordering and eating. We never saw anything strange and there was no sign of the Volturis. After everyone goes to bed tonight we were going to do some snooping around. It's possible whoever owns the coffee shop could be a part of it too.

While we were setting there eating a girl came in and sat down at the counter. She was reading a book and eating a piece of cherry cobbler. When she glanced over at us she let out a gasp. Jasper and I both took note of that. It's our job to observe everything around us and be suspicious of everyone.

We was making her nervous. She acted like she knew us but I had never seen her before. I always remember a face. So that means she has something to hide from us.

Jasper leaned on to the table to keep our conversation between us "She came out of the coffee shop. It's possible that she's working with the Volturis. We need to get close to her and plant this bug on her. Then we'll follow her to see where she goes and who she meets up with."

I slipped my hand to the table and covered the bug. I went up to the counter and was making small talk with her. I needed to get in close "That looks really good. I think I'll have a piece of that too." Asking our waitress to take us a piece over to our table. Bringing my hand down with the bug to her purse that was open on the chair beside her so I could plant it.

But she freaked the fuck out before I could "Stay away from me you pervert." When she got off the stool she knocked her purse off and it fell to the floor where everything in it scattered. I didn't know what the fuck her problem was.

Bending down to help her pick everything up but I another motive too. Her head came up when she saw me helping to picking up her things, her head connecting with my mouth "Son of a bitch, that hurt."

I got the bug inside her wallet but I was bleeding "Are you trying to steal from me now after flashing me?" No wonder she was freaking out. It was the same one that had the coffee on me.

"That was just a misunderstanding. You burnt me and I was just trying to get my pants away from my skin. I'm sorry I didn't catch what your name is?" I stuck my hand out but she backed away from me. This is not the response that I am use to getting with women. When I am pouring it on with my charming and debonaire self. They can't get enough of it.

Another waitress came over and handed me a napkin for the blood that was coming from my lip "I'm Jessica by the way. If there is anything you need just let me know and I do mean anything." She was practically standing on top of me. This girl is really friendly.

Going back over to set down. I took some ice out of my water and rolled it up in a napkin then stuck it to my lip. Jasper was trying to keep a straight face "Well, is she done kicking your ass for the day? Maybe if she's not a player for the bad guys Victoria could hire her on. Cause you know I'm going to tell her all about it." I gave him a fuck you look.

The girl was leaving but the waitress stopped her. They were talking barely above a whisper but with sonic hearing devices we still could hear the conversation Some would say it gives you supernatural like listening capabilities. The waitress kept looking over at us while she was talking "So um... you saw his thing? I bet as big and muscular as he is, it's huge." That brought a smile to my face.

The girl looked at me with a disgusted face "You would think so but he's just average. I've seen bigger." That brought a smile to Jasper's face.

Getting a little wink thrown my way by the waitress "I'd still do him." There was no way in hell I was going to go there with that girl. I watched her work the diner when she was serving food to the tables. I think she liked every man in here and their dicks.

Jessica was all over me before we made it out of the diner. She wrote her phone number down and pushed it my way. I wasn't comfortable with women anymore and just ignored it. Just like I always ignored the advances made by other women too. It makes you really lonely but it was better than getting hurt again.

Jasper waited until she left the table "I think she kind of likes you."

Being the smart ass that he is "So tell me do you like her back?" I didn't even comment on that shit.

Jasper brought her location up on the lap top while we were following her. We would have her on surveillance twenty four seven, knowing her every move now. There was no where she could go that we wouldn't know about.

We kept our distance from her so she wouldn't know we were around watching her. She hasn't really done anything out the ordinary since being in Port Angeles. She visited a book store and a dress shop. Then she did something very interesting.

Pulling her car over to a park. She got and looked around like she was looking for someone. Going to sit down on a park bench reading her book as her cover. A young guy dressed very nicely met with her. He was very preppy and needed to use some hair gel to tame down his wild looking copper hair do he had going on.

Taking pictures of him and her along with his car and the licenses plate. We will run the tag later and find out more about him.

He wasn't someone we recognized as a part of the Volturis but we can't be sure of that yet. There little meeting didn't last long. He took a small package out of the trunk of his car and gave it to her with a little quick peck on her cheek.

Following her back to town she pulled up in front of a small white house and went inside. We waited across the street for her for an hour but she never came out. Writing down the address so we could find out more information about who owned it.

Heading home so we could shower and get ready to go out to dinner with my parents. My dad was already home when we got there. Introducing him to Jasper as just a friend that I worked with.

Dad excused us because he wanted to talk to me before dinner "Son it has made me and your mother so happy that you came home to celebrate our anniversary. Your mother however is a little concerned about your relationship with your friend Jasper."

Telling dad that coffee got spilled on me and asking him to look at it for me. He cleaned it up and treated it for me. He bandaged the worst spot "I'll explain it to your mother that you were just injured and Jasper is really just a friend."

Hearing an excited female down stairs. I already knew who that was, Alice. I didn't even make it down to the bottom of the stairs before she had me in a bear hug "You're home. I can't believe you're here."

Jasper was coming down the stairs behind me. Taking Alice's hand "I don't believe that I have had the extreme pleasure of being introduced to the most beautiful woman in the world." Then he kissed the back of her hand. He was doing the I want to mate with you ritual that I have seen him do so many times before with so many other women.

Before we got into the car to leave I pulled Jasper aside "Alice is my sister Jasper. Don't make me kick your ass. Leave her alone. You will only end up hurting her." He acted like he had no idea what I was talking about even though I know he knew.

When that little act didn't work on me "Emmett you're my partner and my best friend. I would never hurt your sister."

Smacking him on the back of the head as we went to get in the car "You'd better not Jasper or I'll hurt you."

Alice had been in a bad relationship with James. He used and abused her. He was a very over bearing prick. He controlled every little thing she did and tracked her down if she was five minutes late getting home. He even kept track of the incoming and outgoing calls on her cell.

Alice isn't the kind of person that could just go out and have a one night stand. I know that's all she would be to Jasper. Not to mention she's my baby sister. If you really want to see me pissed off just mess with her. It's like poking the bear.

Alice was all excited telling me about the party for mom and dad, down to the last damn detail. Her friend that helped her put the party together was meeting us at Bella Italia, a nice little Italian place "She is so sweet and really pretty too. You'll like her Emmett." Then Alice was all giddy and smiling slyly. Which means she going to try to hook me up with some girl too. Now I am a handsome guy and could get my own date if that's what I really wanted.

Getting seated we ordered a round of drinks waiting on Alice's friend. Alice jumped up from her seat and went running towards the door "She's finally here." I'm glad she has a friend to take out her energy on tonight and not me.

"Bella I want you to met my brother Emmett." I stood up and turned around. It was that girl that we followed today.

"You. Alice you told me your brother was a sweet guy and good looking too. You lied to me." Oh no she didn't go there with me.

"Well if it isn't you again. Alice I thought you told me she was nice and pretty. That's not how I see her at all." Take that sweet cheeks.

The only seat empty was by me. We didn't talk anymore during dinner but I caught her giving me dirty looks. Alice wouldn't even have to worry about me going anywhere near this girl. Unless she's under my surveillance.

Bella went out to her car to get something for my parents. She brought in a wrapped package and sat it down on the table "Oh crap. I'll be right back I forgot something." Then she left again.

Jasper was studying the package "Em that fucking thing is ticking." I picked up the package and sure enough it was.

Bella was trying to blow us all up. Maybe they hired her to take us out. She has to be working with the Volturis and knew who Jasper and I was from the start. It all makes since now. She has been using Alice to get close to my parents to get to me. They used her as a decoy with the coffee so we wouldn't know where they went to without drawing any attention to themselves. The guy she met at the park today has to be part of their gang too because he gave her the bomb.

Grabbing the package I went sprinting out of the restaurant. Looking around there was people everywhere. Running down the back alley I threw the box as far away as I could. Saving everyone from getting hurt.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I was soooo super duper excited to see some of my girls joined me on this story. xoxoxoxoxoxo PG**

**I have not had a chance to answer all of the PMs sent to me and reviews yet, but I will. I know a lot of you thought I had quit writing. Real life has been kicking the crap out of me lately. My husband had been ill yearly this year. He was doing so great. Then he had to have more surgeries done. He is the yen to my yang. The ding to my dong and I have not left his side. **

**I will be updating all my stories and taking on the world again real soon. Sending my love back to you and thank you for reading me. **


	3. Chapter 3

************I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.**********

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EMMETTS POV**

"What in the hell are you doing Emmett?" My father doesn't understand the danger he was just put in. Pushing them all to move around the corner and back down the street to keep them safe from harm. I waited and waited but, no explosion ever came.

They were all standing looking at me like I was crazy, except for Jasper. I was trying to save their lives but I can't tell them the truth. So I came up with the best excuse I could "Um...I thought the package was leaking some sort of liquid from it. I was trying to get it out of the restaurant before it made a mess. But when I touched it I was feeling a burning sensation in my hand. So I got rid of it." Jasper rolled his eyes when I said it. He must not have thought that was a good enough of an excuse.

Walking over to my dad "Will you take a look at this for me? My hand it's burning." Being a doctor he reacted by checking out my hand and never questioned me on it. Just like I thought he would. If you can't dazzle them with your charm then baffle them with your bullshit.

Bella went and got the box. She was carrying it back towards us and unwrapping it. I didn't know what in the hell to make of this. Does she have some sort of death wish too?

She wiped her face and was crying. Handing the box to my mom "I had this clock made for you and Carlisle. It's ruined. I wanted to give you something special to say thank you for being so nice to me since I moved here and treating me like I was family. Edward picked it up for me when he was on his business trip to Italy. He wanted to be here tonight but, he had a business meeting with a Client."

Now she made my mom cry too "Oh Bella, that is the sweetest thing honey. You are a part of this family and always will be."

My mom was angry with me "Emmett tell Bella you're sorry for ruining her gift."

I went to protest "Now Emmett."

So I said it fast "Sorry."

Jasper told me he realized that it was a clock. When I asked why in the fuck didn't he tell me "Because I didn't know you were going to go all John Wayne. Usually you only listen to half what I say anyways. I tried to stop you but you run so much faster than I do." The listening to him only half the time is really true sometimes. But he really likes to talk. The running faster than him is true too. He has very short legs poor little guy.

Needless to say we didn't finish our dinner. I kind of made this a bad night for everyone. I am always on edge and ready to face the bad things in this world. This was no different. That's the bad part about what I do. Trust no one and they have to prove that they're innocent before they are ever charged with being guilty. It's not something I can just turn on and off "Bella, I will be happy to pay for another clock."

She was a little pissy about it "You can't just buy one. It was specially made just for them. It takes months to make it. Because of you I don't have a present to give them for their anniversary." Now I felt really bad. I offered her money to buy them something else but she wouldn't take it from me.

Bella hugged Alice good bye "I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Bella tossed me one more dirty look my way before she left.

The ride home was very quiet needless to say. Jasper whispered "Did you catch that Bella said Edward was on a business trip to Italy? That is where the Volturis are from. That also must be who she met at the park." I didn't actually. I was busy beating myself for ruining my parents gift along with every ones night. But Edward is where we will start.

We all said good night and I went into Jasper's room to run the information we had on the computer. He was setting on the toilet talking to me "Italian food always runs right through me. Where do you want to start on this case?" Being partners there isn't much information that we don't share between us. But this was a little too much info even for me.

I took my foot and closed the bathroom door. This conversation could wait until he was finished. He pushed the door open again "I think we still should run Bella and Edward to see what we come up with."

I shut the door again "Damn dude take the hint."

He opened it again "You know I'm a little claustrophobic Emmett. This is a very small bathroom."

That was just to damn bad "You know I'm a lot assophobic Jasper. Keep the damn door shut."

Running Bella or should I say Isabella Swan, Charlies daughter, got us nothing. But it did explain a lot about why he treated us like he did.

The same thing with Edward Mason. He came back totally clean not even a speeding ticket was on his record. His profession listed was International Trader. Which meant he would ship a lot of goods in and out of the country "I think we should check him out anyways. He has the capability to smuggle goods in from anywhere." That's what the Volturis did smuggled drugs along with anything they could get their hands on to steal. They are big on expensive pieces of artwork right now. We were never able to catch them or find out who their connections were here in the US.

We got his address and needed to borrow a car "Em we've gotta get our own transportation. We can't keep borrowing a vehicle to get around Bugtussle. This place reminds me of Jed going out and shooting our dinner so Granny can cook us up some vittles." He's such a city boy. But I agree we can't keep borrowing cars from everyone.

My parents were already asleep. I could hear the TV on in Alice's room "Can I borrow your car Alice? We can't sleep so I was going to take Jasper and show him around."

She was dressed in her pajamas and I saw Jasper leering at her. Slowly gazing over her body. So I elbowed him in the side "Ouch". He got the hint and looked away.

"Em there is something that I need to tell you. When you said you weren't coming, I invited Rosalie and Royce. They are the social elites of Forks and always attend every gathering. I'm sorry I wouldn't have if I would have know you were going to be here."

I played it off "It's no big deal. I am over her." She gave me that same I feel sorry for you look she always does. Maybe some day I will really convince myself that Rose and I just weren't meant to be.

Jasper was rubbing his side "Damn it Emmett you don't know your own strength. Your arm felt like a harpoon jabbing me in the side. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

I laughed at the little guy "No they have never said that about my arm. But the have told me my dick feels like a whale before." Now I think I'm a funny guy. Jasper doesn't ever seem to get my humor.

"Really around the water cooler I heard the girls talking about you. I think guppy is the term they used." He just thinks he's funny.

Setting in the lobby of a very posh hotel. Edward seems to have very expensive taste and likes only the finer things in life. Bella said he had a meeting tonight and we didn't see his car in the parking lot. So we were scoping things out. Waiting for his return.

Casually blending in with the crowd and having a drink. There was a very small woman on Edwards arm when they strolled through the lobby together. Stopping at the elevator pushing the top floor button. Of course his kind would only be staying in the penthouse suite "I promise you Edward, I can give you whatever you desire. Let's go up to your room and I will show you."

Kissing both of her hands "What would I do without you my sweet Jane?"

Jasper and I left "What do you think Edward is to Bella?"

That was a good question. Maybe he is just a friend. It was pretty obvious that he was getting it on with Jane "I don't know. I'll find out from Alice tomorrow."

Dad had already left for his rounds at the hospital. Jasper was in the kitchen with my mom making a bunch of different things for breakfast. Alice was setting at the kitchen table going down a list of things we had to do today for the party "We have a fitting at eleven this morning. I need you and Jasper to be there too. Since this is last minute we have to find a Tux for you both." She is such a great little party planner. It's what she does for a living and lives to do it.

I hate having to use my family for information but Alice is the one that would know everything about Bella "So tell me about your friend Bella?"

"She moved here a couple of years ago. We became friends when I helped her plan the grand opening of her coffee shop. It's done really well for being in a small town. We use to hang out all the time until she met him." Now we were getting somewhere. Alice loves everyone and for her not to like them says a lot.

Finding out it was Edward she was talking about didn't make sense for a couple of reasons. One being why would Alice try to introduce me to a girl that already had a boyfriend? And two who in the fuck is Jane?

Jasper and I both were paying attention to what Alice had to say, especially Jasper. If I could have elbowed him again I would have for the way he was looking at Alice "Edward met Bella when he was passing through town. He stopped in the coffee shop and was just obsessed with her really. He wouldn't leave her alone until she went out with him. But there's something about him that I just can't put my finger on that I don't like."

"Edward is not good for her. She has to be someone she's not around him just to please him. He has tried to change everything about her. From the way she dresses, to her hair and they way she talks. He is always correcting her and it just annoys the hell out of me. You both deserve someone in your life that will love you for who you are and not try to change you. So I thought maybe you would be good for each other. Besides she's only been dating him for a couple of months. He's always gone on business and she's alone all the time." I know all to well what happens when they are left home alone to long, they replace you.

Jasper and I looked at each other when Alice walked out of the kitchen to go get dressed. It was like he was reading my mind. It's possible that Bella doesn't know what's going on with the Volturis, we will still have to find out. But, I bet Edward does.

Not only is Edward on the controlling side like James was with Alice, he is cheating on Bella with that girl. It made me think of Rose and the signs I missed. Slipping off to somewhere for no reason at all, protecting her phone so I wouldn't see the phone calls she got and the biggest one was never wanting to have sex with me anymore. I should have spied on her ass. Being the way I am with everyone else, suspicious. But I trusted her and never checked up on her.

"Em you okay man?" I played it off to Jasper that I was thinking about what our next move should be on the case. But he knew who was on my mind.

When you spend a lot of time with someone you just pick up on their feelings without even trying. Jasper is really good at that too.

He has that way about him of lifting your spirits and your emotions to a better place "Come on Em lets go catch some bad guys and I'll let you kick the living shit out of them. You know that always makes you feel better." See he is such a good friend to me.

Alice was yelling from downstairs to move our asses. We had to go "We are meeting Bella in about an hour for the fitting. Then we are meeting up with Edward to have lunch." Well isn't that convenient that he will be coming with us too.

Getting our measurements taken the guy must have gotten a little to close for Jasper's liking "Excuse me but I believe that if you need my tool measurements too it would be easier if I just pulled down my pants for it. Most of the time when someone is this personal with me I at least know their name."

The kid looked like he was embarrassed "My name is Eric and this is my first week here. I'm really sorry Sir. You're the first one that I've done and I'm a little nervous about getting it right."

Jasper was more than happy to show him the right way. Putting the end of the tape measure up under Eric's balls "You're trying to go too much up into the cock area. Really feel those balls. When you feel their ball sac resting on the top of your hand you're doing it the right way." That poor kid probably has never had someone so close to that area by the look on his face.

Hearing a gasp we turned around and it was my mother. Jasper was trying to make pleasant conversation "You look stunning Mrs. Cullen."

My mom looked so beautiful in the dress she chose for the party "Thank you dear." Then she quickly walked away.

Jasper tossed the tape to kid "Um...thank you Sir. I think."

We waited for the girls to get finished "You need to try to talk to Bella and be nice too Em. Bring her in closer to us. She might know something and prove to be useful to us." I know he's right and we do this all the time. Keep your friends close but, keep your enemies closer.

My cell was going off "How are my favorite dicks doing?" What a greeting Victoria always gives us.

We told her about seeing the Volturis in town and what we found out so far "Excellent work my little pynis." Which is French for penis. Just another one of her little ways to call us a dick. Now have I mentioned that Victoria just thinks she's funny.

"Oh oh um oh yeah baby." Jasper and I was looking at each other. What the fuck?

She cleared her throat "Sorry, Riley was trying to get my attention. If you can't locate the Volturis by the end of the weekend then plan on staying there. I want them found and a complete update on your progress." That wasn't good news to me and the last thing that I wanted to hear. Staying here was only going to bring back more bad memories.

So I decided that if getting close to Bella was what it was going to take to get the fuck out of here. Then that's what I am going to do.

Edward was waiting out side a sports bar that was in the mall for us. He lead Bella to the table with his hand on the small of her back and pulled out her chair for her. We tried to make small talk with him about what he did for a living but he explained it to us kind of like Jasper and I do. A whole lot of nothing that doesn't really mean anything.

After listening to Edward talk to Bella I could see what Alice was saying about him. When he asked what color she chose for her dress, he didn't like that it was red "I'm sure you look extremely beautiful in it Bella. But you know that my favorite color is blue and I was hoping that is what you would pick. Women that wear red are usually just trying to draw attention to themselves and I don't like that. Making a spectacle out of yourself in public is not attractive." He kept making little derogatory comments about her until I wanted to smack him.

Bella never really said anything to him in return. Now if I had said something like that to Rose she would have been pissed off. I always loved her in anything she wore. Rose loved to shop. Now that I think about it she spent a lot of my money on clothing.

Thinking about Rose I was getting off track. But what Edward said is the m.o. the Volturis follow as the general rule. They do not make spectacles out of themselves and they do not kill conspicuously. The penalty to even one of their own kind for breaking the rule is death. Which is why they are so hard to catch. Never really leaving a trail behind for anyone to follow.

After lunch was over I had Alice drop us off at a car dealership. Enough of this borrowing a car shit. I found a Jeep that I fell in love with. Being a big guy I need to have leg room to be comfortable and this fit me like a glove. When we are finished up here we will drive back instead of flying.

Trying to decide what to do next. Edward told Bella that he had a meeting and would meet her at some bar later. This would be the perfect time for us to go search his room and see what we could turn up.

Focusing on picking the lock, Jasper was being a smart ass and was distracting me "By the time you get this fucking thing opened I should be ready to retire."

Looking at my watch "Under one minute. Top that shit Jasper."

Putting on our gloves so we would not leave any finger prints we started searching. Edward is neat freak and everything had a place to be in. His suite only had the finest things in it too.

Jasper was yelling "Em you gotta see this shit."

Asking him what the fuck it was he had in his hands "It's a penis pump that is suppose to lengthen your dick."

Then he was moving around his pinky "Think Edward might have a little complex or just a little pecker?"

When I asked Jasper how he knew what the thing was. He threw it back in the draw and smacked me "You need to stay focused on this case Emmett. We don't have time to be fucking around."

Hearing the front door close, Edward was here. Looking around for a place to hide. There were only two places being big enough that I was going to fit in. I could have chose the closet but what if he wanted to get something out of it. So I chose under the bed.

Looking over at Jasper he was lying beside me on the floor "Pick some where else Jasper. You're a tiny guy."

"No you pick somewhere else Em. I was here first." He was trying to push me out from under the bed with his feet.

But it was too late. We saw two pairs of feet coming. One male and one female wearing high heels. They didn't stay on their feet for long though.

We were laying so close together, way to close to each other under the bed. It's a miracle we weren't sticking out of the sides and could be seen. With the weight of the mattress crushing our faces. Jasper was whispering and the mattress was muffling his words but, I still understood it "Fuck I should have picked somewhere else. This is making my claustrophobia act up. Hopefully stumpy won't take long."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I have already started the next chapter and hope to post this week too.**

**Thank you to those that review, mark this story as your favorite or alert!**


	4. Chapter 4

************I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.**********

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**JASPERS POV**

It was very fortunately for us that Edward took less time to do his business than Em did picking the lock, under a minute "Oh oh god Juliet, Juliet, oh oh oh my Juliet." And he was finished.

My breathing was getting harder from being in a tight area. Em used his hand to cover my mouth "Shut up or you're gonna get us caught." Using the technique I was taught to slow down my breathing.

After they got dressed they left. Which it took them more time to undress and get dress again than it did for the act itself. We never saw who the girl was but, Edward is doing Jane and Juliet.

I was using my other breathing technique to calm myself "Jasper are you doing yoga? Because if you are that's kind of gay." I ignored him just like I always do and finished my tree pose. What could be more manly than being like a tall strong tree standing in the forest?

We found some useful things in Edward's room. A shipping manifest that was already scheduled to come into Port Angeles. Can you guess what it was and where it was from? That's right it was coming from Italy and it was artwork. Won't he be surprised when we show up during the middle of his little deal.

Taking pictures of the manifest to use for later. We would run all this information and find out how all of it is connected. It is looking like more and more we found someone that is hooked up to the Volturi gang.

Em didn't seem as happy as he should be from the break through we just made "It isn't right Jasper. Edward is cheating on Bella and she doesn't even know about it. He's doing Jane and Juliet on the side. Along with whoever in the fuck else he is doing too. I know what it feels like. I wish someone had told me about..." I know how he feels but we can't tell her. How would we explain knowing that information?

He is letting his emotions get to him right now. Some of it is being here and waiting to see Rose again. Some of it I don't know. He has seemed off his game. We are taught about getting close to the ones that we are chasing, watching or outsiders. It just isn't allowed. When you start making it personal is when mistakes are made. Not only are you putting them in danger but yourself as well.

We never found anything else so we decided to go by Bella's coffee shop. To see if we could figure out if it's being used in the grand scheme of things too. I am still unsure about Bella. She could just as easily be a part of this charade too.

I was surprised to find Alice was there with Bella. They were being giggly girls until they seen us walking in. Bella left and went into the back of the store. Giving Em the same hate look that she did when we met Edward. He really was only trying to defend her when Edward kept making snide comments to her and about her. But I don't think she took it that way at all.

This place was much nicer on the inside than it was on the outside. There was a very casual lounging area where you could sit and read while sipping on your coffee. Even a few best sellers in book racks for purchase. There was one that caught my eye. I picked it up and it was about sparkly vampires "Who would read that kind of shit?"

Alice looked so damn hot sitting on the bean bag chair. Her skirt was just up enough at the top of her thigh. Oh those so creamy white little thighs she has. Putting the coffee cup up to her lips. Oh those so red lips that I would like to... Then that damn Emmett brought me out of that thought by stomping on my foot "Sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to accidentally step on you. Eyes forward we need to stay on Bella. Not you on Alice. Let's order something." Accident my ass. But the point was taken. I don't know why he is freaking out so much about Alice. I am nothing but a gentlemen. Please and thank you ma'am is part of my repertoire.

Standing at the counter there was a very sweet little dark haired girl "Welcome to Bella's Natural Grind. Where we grind the beans and make the best fresh coffee around. What can I get for?" Angela must really like her job. She is the most enthusiastic little thing about grinding I've ever seen.

"I would like to have Alice grind on me." Before I thought that came out of my mouth. I froze like a statue and hoped he didn't hear what I said.

"What did you say Jasper?" Em was looking all mean at me.

Whistling, looking around the room "I didn't say anything. Are you feeling okay Em? Damn are you hearing things again?"

We ordered our coffee, a muffin and a cookie. Bella must also bake fresh pastries and various breads too. She was bringing out a large pan of various things for the sample table. I nudged Emmett to go talk to her "Here let me help you with that Bella."

She wasn't going to have any part of that "I'm fine and I don't want your help. I just need to cut this up and I'm done anyways." She swung around to talk to him with the knife in her hand. Em was fast on the draw this time. He got out of harms way.

Looking at me with a huge proud smile on his face that Bella didn't kick his ass again. But he should have been paying closer attention to what else was going on around him. She dropped the knife "Oh shit." That must have gotten his attention and he turned back around.

The knife connected with Emmett's knee cap when she went to pick it up. From the blood soaking from his pants, I would say she stabbed him in it. By the way he was hobbling around and cussing very loudly, I would say definitely so.

Bella is either trying to do things to him to drain his blood slowly from his body and take him out. Which would make her the most brilliant mastermind ever or she's just really clumsy and accident prone. Which if he spends much more time around her she still could take him out with a mere accident.

"Let me see your leg and stop being childish." He sat down in a chair and rolled up his pant leg for Bella to have a look.

"Seriously. This is just a scratch. You'll be fine." She was just going to walk away.

"Seriously. That is what you have to say to me? What about an apology?"

They were in the front seat arguing all the way to the hospital "You are such a big baby. It barley broke through the skin. It's more of graze than anything. You probably would cry if you woke up with a pimple on your ass. Stop being a pussy."

"Pussy are you calling me a pussy? You fucking stabbed me and you are the rudest person I've ever met. Since I've met you all you've done..."

I tuned it out after that. I had a job to do and I needed to focus on what was important right now "So Alice are you seeing anyone?"

Carlisle looked at Emmett's leg and cleaned it up. Carlisle told him that it really didn't need stitches even though Em kept telling him that it did. Carlisle finally had enough and told him that he would put a band aid on it if it would make him feel better.

As we were leaving the ER room "Not one word Jasper. Not one damn word." Now why would I give him a hard time about that?

Bella and Alice were talking about meeting up with some others for a friendly little game of baseball. When Bella mentioned Edward would be there too, she had our complete attention.

Now Em is a born athlete just by his size. We've played racquetball together and he always kicks my ass. I think he makes it so hard on me by running me around the court until I'm just wore out so he can win.

There were several people that showed up to play that I hadn't met yet. Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Some of them were on the big side like Em. Except for Mike. He was more my size. Jacob came too. He suggested afterwards that all of us go out and have a beer together. Maybe a little relaxation was just what we needed.

But the one we were interested in came last, Edward. He was introducing himself to everyone and telling us what good player he use to be when he was in college. I noticed Em's whole demeanor changed when Edward got there "Well I've played for a while too. Let's see how good you really are Edward. But here you're not playing against a bunch of tetherball pussies." Edward didn't to care for that comment to much.

Not being sure if Em was challenging Edward or just making general conversation with him. But it doesn't matter. He is my partner and I will follow his lead on it.

The only thing I won't follow or condone is Em telling Bella the truth about Edward cheating. We still don't know if she is playing a role in it with the Volturis too. It would be really hard to explain how we found out this information after breaking and entering into Edward's suite. Then we listened like perverts to him having sex with a girl while hiding under his bed. That even seemed fucked up in my own head when I thought about it. Yeah he can't tell her.

I argued with him for over an hour about it. I know Em has been hurting since he's been here and trying to deal with his own past. I get it. I really do but, I won't let him blow our cover at any cost.

Emmett and Edward were our team captains, imagine that. During warming up the both of them kept trying to throw the ball farther each time than the other one did. But Edward lost that challenge. With his muscles and general strength Emmett won. Those long arms of his and the intensity that he could throw a ball reminds me of that of a monkey.

Alice, Jacob, Leah and Paul were on our team. Em threw the ball to Jacob to pitch. Leah caught it with her bare hand "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Watching her strike out Sam, she did have one too.

Edward and Em continued through out the game to have a little power push against each other. Bella was up to bat and Em was catching. When I saw her coming walking out the woods hand in hand with him. I was just hoping that Em didn't see it too.

But Em did. Now there is a reason that a catcher keeps low to the ground other than to catch that damn ball. When he stood up lost in seeing Rosalie, Bella was taking a practice swing at the same time. Her bat connected with Emmett's forehead. It's a damn good thing his father is a doctor.

Standing over Em after his father looked him over. I held up three fingers "How many fingers am I holding up?"

He was really trying to focus hard "Three."

"No man I was holding up two fingers. You better sit the rest of this one out." Now don't be thinking I'm just being a little shit to Em. Oh hell...I am but, in my defense he is always picking on me for being smaller than he is.

Helping a woozy Em over to sit down so Bella couldn't hurt him again. I was unwrapping my cookie that I never got to eat "What the fuck Jasper? You brought a snack?"

"Well I would have ate it back at the coffee shop but we wasted two hours in the ER. Just for you to get a Hello Kitty band aid on your boo boo."

Just as I went to take a bite of my cookie Em smacked it out of my hand. It landed down in the dirt "Damn it Em. You owe me two dollars and thirty two cents for that. And you look like you have a big red tit growing in the middle of your forehead where Bella hit you." I think I must have pissed him off. I don't know what I could have done to him.

I'm sure that Em was feeling much better as he chased me around to kick my ass. But Rosalie stopped him in his tracks "Hello Emmett. It's been a long time since I've seen you. I would like to introduce you to my husband Royce. These are our children Irena and Tanya." They were beautiful little blonde haired twin girls. They looked a lot like Rosalie.

Emmett put on a face for her but I could tell he was dying inside. He shook Royce's hand. Royce won't forget that strong shake anytime soon "We would love to stay and chat with you. But, I have to take my beautiful family to the Opera this evening." It was Royce's way of making sure Em knew who she belonged to.

He took Rosalie's hand again "Come Darling."

The sadness in Emmett's eyes as he watched them stroll away together. I put my hand on his shoulder "Come on. Let's go get our drink on."

The game had ended early due to a coming thunderstorm and Em's little accident or non accident. All I know if we were keeping score it would be five for Bella and Em a zero.

Watch Em drink he couldn't even drown his sorrows and he was trying too. I felt something warm on my thigh. It was Alice's hand. She was lightly rubbing me under the table. I took a hold of it and slightly pushed her away "I don't think Emmett would appreciate our being close friends. So It's probably not a good idea Darlin to be doing that." I was really hoping that she would take that as a hint for her to stop. It wasn't that I didn't want to but, I was trying to respect my friendship with Em.

Feeling her hand on my dick now rubbing it. I think she must have missed the hint I gave. Whispering in my ear "I don't care what Emmett wants. What do you want Jasper?"

I was gonna try to be a little more forceful this time with her and hope that it wouldn't hurt her feelings "Alice if I was to hookup with you and he found out, it might ruin our relationship." I said that as fast as my mouth could say it because my dick wanted to have his own say in it too.

Leaning over and whispering in my ear "Do you know what I want Jasper?" When she told me what she wanted to do to me; all I could do was set and debate. Em my friend or hot Alice the freak in the sheets. We all know who won that toss up.

Sneaking out of the bar and waiting for Alice to come out to Em's Jeep. If I'm lucky he has had to much to drink and Jacob will keep him talking for a long time. Now I know what your thinking. I am a shitty friend to him. But I am shitty friend that's gonna get me some.

Alice was captivating me and my world. Her body felt so good and her lips were as sweet as candy. But I knew I should have kept my dicks opinion out of the argument that I was having with myself.

Because you guessed it, a very pissed off Emmett was standing at the door "You took advantage of my baby sister. Now I have to kick your ass Jasper." Technically I had not taken advantage of her yet because he interrupted it.

"Come on Em. I'm thinking that she was the one that took advantage of me. Can't we talk about this?"

"Hell no." From his response and him trying to rip my ass out of the Jeep, this was not up for discussion.

Holding onto the steering wheel for dear life "You need to think this shit through Em. Before I get out of this car and you whip my ass; can I at least pull up my pants first?" Nothing like having to fight with your yankee a doodling.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I love to write in Jasper's point of view but, most of this story will be wrote in Emmett's and Bella's. I think I will throw a little of Bella in the next chapter.**

**I'm still not sure how far I will take this story yet. If there is a big response I will write a lot if it. **

**Thank you to those that review, mark this story as your favorite or alert!**


End file.
